


Kylara > have a morning after several days later

by OtherCat



Series: Pernstuck [6]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylara wakes up somewhere other than Nabol Hold or her own Weyr after the fight between Prideth and Wirenth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylara > have a morning after several days later

Kylara woke up in a terror, head full of the memory of Prideth and Wirenth’s fight, horrible flashes of rage, terror and screaming. She could sense Prideth stirring in her weyr, and felt a surge of relief—and remorse. There wouldn’t have been a fight if she had only paid more attention to her dragon. If she hadn’t let herself become distracted by Meron. She struggled free of the cocooning bed furs and stumbled barefooted into the middle of the room. She suddenly, desperately needed to see Prideth. 

Wait. 

She had been at Nabol hold…and this wasn’t her Weyr. Kylara looked around in confusion. The room was lit by oblong discs instead of glows. She recognized some of her furniture, a comfortable chair and her writing desk. She didn’t recognize the clothes press, the oblong mirror or the bed, which didn’t look very much like a bed. More like a divan, really.

"Oh good, you’re finally awake!"

Kylara jumped a little at the sudden voice, turning to face the doorway where a girl—a troll girl—was framed. “Why, where—” She was completely at a loss.

We are at Brightsea Weyr, Prideth said helpfully. You slept a long time.

"My Auronth pailed your Prideth, and I was along for the ride, so I guess that makes us ‘weyrmates’?" The girl asked.

"I—pailed?" She had a sudden image of Meron being ejected from the bed, of brilliantly blue eyes and sharp white teeth suddenly looming over her, of dark waves of hair falling around her. She remembered a voice saying, _wow, you’re on fire!_ Kylara felt cold and sick suddenly. What had happened?

"You should probably get dressed," Vriska was saying. "Her Highness and Her Nosiness both want to see you."

Kylara dressed, somewhat awkwardly. Vriska watched the entire time and would not leave despite hints and at one point a direct demand. “Bluh bluh, it’s nothing I haven’t seen already!” Vriska said, rolling her eyes. Once she was dressed, Vriska escorted her down the hall and into a room filled with padded benches, chairs and odd little piles of pillows and assorted objects. Already present in the room was another troll girl, who Kylara recognized as Brightsea’s Weyrwoman Feferi, and a human girl with short, white hair wearing a dark dress with a full skirt.

"Have a seat, Kylara," Feferi said, indicating one of the nearer seats. "I know you probably have a lot of questions."

"I know that Prideth rose too closely to Wirenth, and there was a fight," Kylara said. "I don’t really remember very much."

"Prideth and Wirenth almost died," the human girl said sharply. "They would have died if Vriska’s quick thinking hadn’t saved them both."

"Rose, I’m sure she realizes that," Feferi said in a soothing tone. The girl—Rose—huffed angrily, but said nothing in reply. "Vriska and Tavros Nitram working together were able to keep Prideth and Wirenth from fighting," Feferi continued. "Nitram by controlling Wirenth and calming her down enough for F’nor’s Canth to reach her, and Vriska by having Auronth fly your Prideth."

"And kicking Meron off the concupiscent couch!" Vriska said with a smirk.

"Yes, that as well," Rose said, giving Vriska an amused look.

"You’ll be staying at Brightsea for a while," Feferi said cheerfully. "A great many people are extremely unhappy with you!" 

"You have no duties or responsibilities, except to Prideth," Rose said. "Who has been strictly warned to not take you anywhere without checking with Weyrwoman Feferi first."  


End file.
